ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
The Monster Ball Tour/Show/Arena
This page includes content related only to the Arena Version/ 2.0 Version of the Monster Ball Tour. For the DVD and HBO Special, see this page. For the Lady Gaga x Terry Richardson book, see this page. Development Near the end of the U.S. leg of the tour, Lady Gaga said on twitter: "monsterball is amazing,enjoy while u can. im already redesigning it for 2010, the haus tells me there's hospitals who accept people like me" (Dec. 19, 2009) Gaga told MTV News on Saturday, hours before her Monster Ball stop in San Diego. :"The re-vamping of the Monster Ball Tour is just something feel she has to do, especially since the current version of the tour came together at the very last second. "It's kind of funny because, after Kanye and I split up for this tour, I was really unsure if I could get a show together in time for my fans," "But I didn't want to disappoint them and not tour over Christmas, and I had a new record coming out, so... what's exciting about this show is that I was able to put together something that, in truth, I never would have done if I had a longer amount of time." "So, I put together a show that is so perfectly an avant-garde-performance-art-fashion installation, put in a blender and vomited on as a pop show. It's kind of this amazing theme of evolution, but it's in a garage, and me and all my friends are kind of exploring the music." "But it's a very vacuous space. It's a box, it's a runway, and we have to transform that space to feel like eight different acts throughout the entire show. But for the next version of the Monster Ball, which is going to be in February when I begin in the U.K. with my arena tour, I'm throwing out the stage. My team thinks I'm completely psychotic. But I don't fucking care what they think." Gaga wouldn't divulge too many secrets of the new Monster Ball, but she did say that Danish pop act, Alphabeat, will serve as the opening act. And she also hinted that her fans will be in for a very big show, in just about every conceivable way. "Well, just to give you an idea, the stage is about four times the size of the one we're on now and conceptually, it's completely different." "One thing that has been lost over the past 10-15 years, in pop music, is the idea of showbiz. And this is definitely going to bring that back." Opening acts *Semi Precious Weapons (All dates except February & March 2011) *Alphabeat (United Kingdom and Ireland) *Far East Movement (Asia dates only) *Lady Starlight (July 6th to September 19th, 2011 dates?) *Scissor Sisters (February 19th to May 6th only) Set list Act I — NYC * Jumping Film (Video introduction) * "Dance in the Dark" * "Glitter and Grease" * "Just Dance" * "Beautiful, Dirty, Rich" * "Vanity" (select dates) * "The Fame" * Puke Film (Video interlude) Act II — Subway * "LoveGame" * "Boys Boys Boys" * "Money Honey" * Virgin Call Gag (North American dates only) * "Telephone" * "Brown Eyes" (February 18—June 28, 2010 only) * "Stand By Me" (May 15, 18, 28—June 2, 2010 only) * "Speechless" (February 18—December 17, 2010, February 21 & 22, 2011) * "Born This Way" (Acoustic) * "Yoü and I" (June 28, 2010—May 6, 2011) * "Living on the Radio" (August 30, 2010 only) * Twister Film (February 18, 2010—February 24, 2011) * "So Happy I Could Die" (February 18, 2010—February 24, 2011) * Antler Film (Video interlude) Act III — Central Park * "Monster" * "Teeth" * "Alejandro" * Manifesto of Little Monsters (Video interlude) (February 18, 2010—February 28, 2011) * "Poker Face" * Apocalyptic Film (Video interlude) Act IV — Monster Ball * "Paparazzi" * "Bad Romance" Act V - Encore * "Born This Way" (February 19—May 6, 2011) * Fan Film (Outro video, February 18, 2010—April 19, 2011) * Judas Film (Mexico only) 1 Between April 19 to 27 of 2011 the "Judas" single artwork was shown on the screen while the studio version was played. Interludes * Jumping Film * Puke Film * Antler Film * Twister Film * Monster Film * Tattoo Film * Apocalyptic Film * Fan Film * Judas Film Dates The Arena version of the Monster Ball Tour started on February 18, 2010 and ended on May 6 of 2011 after 166 shows (not including the White Tie and Tiara Ball). 2010 A Special concert 2011 A On February 21 and 22, recorded the show for "Lady Gaga Presents The Monster Ball Tour at Madison Square Garden" the HBO special and DVD. Cancelled & Postponed Shows *Postponed: October 22 and 23 (Palais Omnisports de Paris-Bercy) for December 19 and 20 *Postponed: December 19 (Palais Omnisports de Paris-Bercy) for December 21. Summary This section will be a complete summary of the Monster Ball: Arena with dialog transcript, props/costumes/backdrops/films details. A complete archive of what this version of the tour was. To do list for this section: *Move the transcription of the show under each song. *See "LoveGame" as a model on how to do each song segment. *Write details about each backdrop, stage lights, choreography, etc. *Fashion credits complete with dates. *Eyes makeup on the piano (dates) *2010, Starting the second half of October, Gaga started wearing a police hat during the piano set. *After her Madison Square Garden performance, Gaga cut verses from "Dance in the Dark" and "Poker Face". Cast *Bang Bang — Ameera Perkins *Champagne — Charity Davis *Posh — Posh! The Prince (2010 dates only) *Victor — Victor Rojas (2011 dates only) *Lady Gaga — Lady Gaga *PLACE: She used the name of the country she was in or the city. Wigs For this version of the Monster Ball, Gaga used a couple of wigs by Frederic Aspiras. Normal 027.jpg|A Telephone 12.JPG|B TMB-004.jpg|C 10-08-21 Tacoma.jpg|D MB-Hair-Yellow.jpg|E MB-Hair-Yellowwithbangs.jpg|F MB-Hair-Yellow-2011.jpg|G :Lady Gaga — A February 18, 2010, B Feb 20 to Apr 9, 2010, C Bob (Apr 14 to Jul 31, Sep 2-8, 2010), D Jul 31 to Aug 13, 2010, E Sep 14-Dec 21, 2010, F Feb 19 to Mar 26, 2011, G Mar 28 to May 6, 2011 Act I — New York City ''Jumping Film The concert began with this intro shown on the white curtain. The song featured in the film is a reworked and extended introduction of "Dance in the Dark". The "D-D-D-D" sample vocals with stripped beats in the beginning leading up to a remix of Finally 2008 by Denzal Park (Kam Denny & Paul Zala) which end directly 10-20 seconds before the first verse of "Dance in the Dark" (Starts at Silicone, saline). The first scene is a white grid moving slowly in and out before a random assortment of countdown numbers being shown rapidly. Shorthly after, Gaga appear in the middle of the grid shown in slow-motion of her jumping doing a 360 degree in the air. This sequence is followed by a similar countdown fading to reveal a skull with a drape on it. The following scenes include footage from the Monster Ball: Theater, the Tank Girl Film. The first scene is Lady Gaga with red lipstick in slow-motion after she received a slap in the face. The second one is Gaga spraying hair spray while being squatting with one leg extended but they removed the tank that Gaga standed on. And the last is Gaga spraying hairspray while standing up. This sequence leads to a countdown from 10 to 1 till the beginning of "Dance in the Dark". JUMP-001.png JUMP-002.png JUMP-003.png Jumping3-SHOWstudio.png 23575_375673158130_581703130_3888504_3163980_n.jpg Jumping film 1.jpg Jumping5-SHOWstudio.png jumping film 2.jpg jumping film 3.jpg Jumping6-SHOWstudio.png Jumping8-SHOWstudio.png Jumping7-SHOWstudio.png Jumping9-SHOWstudio.png JUMP-004.png Interlude8.JPG Jumping11-SHOWstudio.png Jumping-Tank-SHOWstudio.jpg JUMP-005.png Jumping11-SHOWstudio-Spray2.png Jumping11-SHOWstudio-Spray3.png Interlude5.JPG Jumping12-SHOWstudio-Final-1.png Interlude2.JPG MB2-Countdown10.png Jumping12-SHOWstudio-Final-2.png Jumping12-SHOWstudio-Final-3.png :Lady Gaga — Corset and a heavily frilled top by Marko Mitanovski (Spring/Summer 2010 Collection). "Dance in the Dark" Surrounded by violet light, her silhouette appeared on top of a fire escape ladder behind the curtain with a neon rectangle with 176 (her old New York City apartment number) inside of it while she performed "Dance in the Dark". On the first few dates, the light used to make the silhouette was blue. The ladder was decorated with upside-down syringes with a red liquid inside of it. For the first few lines of the song, Gaga stayed still and only did some movements on select cues. Once the curtain was removed and the chorus reached, the New York cityscape and neon lights (one reads "Sexy ugly" and the other "Liquor") were revealed. Gaga gyrated on the set dressed while her friends (Posh/Victor, Peppah, Bang Bang) were getting ready to go to the Monster Ball: the "Marilyn, Judy, Sylvia" verse '''Posh:' Girls? Are ya'll getting ready? Peppah? Peppah: Yes, Posh I'm getting ready? Hey Bang Bang, are you getting ready? Bang Bang: Of Course I'm getting ready. Hey Champagne, you getting ready girl? Peppah: I'm already ready, baby. Posh: Well, let's get it honey! Aditional notes: *After February 22, 2011, Gaga cut a verse in the song. *On the opening night of the arena version, Gaga was surrounded by a blue light, instead of a violet light. *Also on the opening night, the curtain rose as soon as the song started. Ditd3.JPG Ditd2.JPG Ditd.JPG MB2-DITD-Dancers.png MB Program 06.png MB DITD out.jpg Josh Ollins-MonsterBall-02.jpg Ditd5.jpg :Lady Gaga — Shoulder pads vest by Haus of Gaga, sunglasses by Stevie Boi (All dates), shoes by Pink Cobra (All dates except Feb 18, 2010) :Dancers — Masks, outfits with leather skirt by Haus of Gaga (for Asiel, Michael and Ian) "Glitter and Grease" After "Dance in the Dark", her car (Nadine, the green Rolls-Royce) breaks down, causing Posh, Peppah, and Bang Bang to become frantic before Gaga tells them that she will take them to the Monster Ball: Posh: Ohh No! Bang Bang: Posh are we breaking down? Posh: Uopp! Just give me a second. Bang Bang: Where's Gaga anyways ? and where's my lipstick? Posh: Shut up! Peppah: Now we're never gonna make it to the Monster Ball!! Gaga: Yes you will.. I'll take you there! and Grease" begins The backdrop is drops of water falling down. The song is the only unreleased song performed at the revamped Monster Ball Tour. For this particular song, the studio track is used with Gaga and the chorist singing alongside it while the live band played over it. The scripted part had Posh even if Victor replaced him as it was a pre-recorded segment. normal_027.jpg GG.JPG MB2-G&G-Backdrop.png normal_00345.jpg :Lady Gaga — Black lightning bolt bodysuit by unknown (only on February 18) "Just Dance" After "Glitter and Grease", the dancers left the stage, leaving Gaga alone. She usually stayed in place for a couple of seconds, leaving the crowd chanting her name before she dropped her jacket, opened the hood of Nadine, revealing a Yamaha keyboard. She then started to play a new introduction on the piano leading to the start of "Just Dance". The backdrop used the same bright colors moving in a kaleidoscope kind of effect as the Monster Ball: Theater. Along the dates, the dancers added inscription, cut parts on their vest. + Lady Gaga Manchester Monster Ball Tour 2-18-10 photo 16.jpg TMB-Armani01.jpg MB Program 47-48.jpg 23854_1389467659277_1309658206_31122947_4909887_n.jpg|A Jaiden-rva-james-gaga-dancers.jpg TMB-003.jpg TMB-004.jpg|B OpeningJacket-Dancers.jpg Nadine-JustDance.jpg Just dance 2.JPG Just dance.JPG SHOWstudio-JustDance-01.png SHOWstudio-JustDance-02.png SHOWstudio-JustDance-03.png SHOWstudio-JustDance-04.png SHOWstudio-JustDance-05.png SHOWstudio-JustDance-06.png SHOWstudio-JustDance-07.png :Lady Gaga — A Bodysuit by Armani Privé (February 19-April 14, 2010), B Leopard 50’s cup body by Atsuko Kudo (April 14, 2010-May 6, 2011) :Dancers — Shorts by Haus of Gaga with a vest by Jaiden rVa James (All dates) "Beautiful, Dirty, Rich" The show continued straight to "Beautiful, Dirty, Rich" while Ian McKenzie (or another dancer) added a crystal hat on Gaga at the beginning ot the song. During the song, Gaga moved accross a giant boxe with lights on it. PROP..jpg bdr.JPG BeautifulDirtyRich.png HatJacket-MB-Opening.jpg :Lady Gaga — Crystal hat (all dates) with a crystal purple jacket (only on February 18) by Armani Privé The Glitter Way / "Vanity" After the song, the storyline of the Monster Ball continued with Posh (or Victor) asking Gaga what the Monster Ball exactly is, the dialogue for the Glitter Way segment went as follow: Posh/Victor: So... Gaga, what's The Monster Ball really all about? Gaga: Well Posh Victor... The Monster Ball will set you free!! Posh/Victor: Do you mean... I could be who ever... what ever... that I want to be free? Gaga: Yeah Posh, tonight at The Monster Ball, were gonna be super free. Pause Gaga: And the best thing about The Monster Ball is that I created it so my fans have a place to go. A place where all the freaks are outside and I lock the fucking doors. It don't matter who you are, where you come from, or how much money you got in your pocket because tonight and every other after night you could be who ever is that you want to be. And to get to The Monster Ball all you got to do is follow The Glitter Way. As Gaga said her line "all you got to do is follow the Glitter Way", the catwalk lights came up. On February 18 to September 16, 2010, the following part was "Vanity" A. There was no backdrop during this song, but the screen splits, and horizontal lights are used to illuminate the stage. On the rest of the tour B, a backdrop of sparkles was shown while Gaga grabbed her outfit for the next song. v2.JPG vanity1.JPG|A V.JPG|B MB-Arena-GlitterWay-01.jpg "The Fame" Later Gaga disappears and then returns in a red cape with extended shoulders with her instrument Emma and performs "The Fame". She usually played with Emma and ended the song in the stairway with the upside-down syringes with a red liquid inside of it There is no backdrop during this song. TMB-005.jpg MB Program 39-40.jpg 10-12-17 London.jpg 11-03-25 Las Vegas1.jpg RedDrape-TheFame.jpg lollapaloza (27).jpg :Lady Gaga — Red cape with shoulder pads by Haus of Gaga (All dates) ''Puke Film This interlude had two versions of it. Both videos began with Gaga standing on a white cube wearing a pleated white dress by Marko Mitanovski A. Later, she is shown sitting while performance artist Millie Brown pukes some bright green vomit on her. The next scene feature Gaga eating a bovine heart B. During her interview with SHOWstudio, Lady Gaga revealed that Nick Knight made her eat a bovine heart so she could confront her fears of her father's heart surgery and also for artistic purpose. On February 18 to July 4, 2010, Gaga is seen again being dressed like a mannequin by Dada D. This part of the interlude was inspired by the way Alexander McQueen dressed a model for a photoshoot. From July 6, 2010 to May 6, 2011, the scene with Dada dressing her was cut from the film. A new scene where Gaga is seen holding the heart on her laps, blood dropping from her mouth C was added along with some scenes from the Tattoo Filmwas added at the end of it E. Marko_Mitanovski-Dress.png 23575_375673393130_581703130_3888523_1188548_n.jpg Puke-Inversed.png|A Puke-Feets.png Puke-Puking4.png Puke-Puking3.png Puke-Puking2.png 80.jpg Puke-Puking5.png Puke-Puking.png Puke-Puking6.png Puke-heart1.png|B Puke-heart2.png Puke-heart3.png Puke-heart5.png Puke-heart4.png vlcsnap-2010-07-16-15h17m30s48.png|C Puke0NewScene.png Puke-NewScene2.png Puke-Dada1.png|D Puke-Dada2.png Puke-Dada3.png Puke-Dada5.png Puke-Dada6.png Puke-Dada7.png d4.JPG|E d2.JPG d3.JPG d1.JPG :Lady Gaga — A White dress by Marko Mitanovski, E ecto-skeleton hat by Gary Card Act II — '''NYC Subway' "LoveGame" (2010)]] The stage is black and the following pre-recorded segment is played: noises Operator: Welcome aboard the Gaga Express! Watch your step! Next stop, "Glitter Way". lights on the subway while music was played: snippet of "[[Just Dance (song)|Just Dance]" and "Poker Face"] Operator: Emergency, Emergency there's something in the tracks! At the end of the operator emergency message, Gaga emerged from the subway standing on the opened door. Confusion on her face until drums and snaps sounds are played. This part was a reworked version of the introduction music used on her 2009 MuchMusic Video Awards performance. There is no backdrop during this song, but the subway is present at the back of the stage. On the windows of the train: 42nd St / Glitter Way / Monster Ball. Near the end of the song, Gaga used the same modification created with The Band for The Fame Ball Tour. The song ending fades with a reworked and shortened version of the Chew Fu Ghettohouse Fix of "LoveGame" featuring Marilyn Manson's vocals. During that part, Gagas usual speech went like this: Okay... I don't know if you've heard, but I have a pretty tremendous dick. So come on! Get your dicks out. Because I heard, they have some pretty big cocks here in PLACE! Welcome to The Monster Ball... NOW DANCE YOU MOTHERFUCKERS! Monster Ball Manchester MEN 2010.PNG|A 40455_149240071758806_100000184416113_477313_3064603_n.jpg MB Program 13.png MB Program 37.jpg MB LG out.jpg MB LG bra.jpg Torch.png|B SkeletonHands-LoveGame-MB-Arena.jpg|C 11-02-21 New York3.jpg 40323_149240318425448_100000184416113_477317_4858446_n.jpg 20666_10150095863315713_845540712_11209923_1695405_n.jpg :Lady Gaga — Dress by Rachael Barrett (All dates), hat, Disco Stick (Feb 18-24, 2010 A), Disco Torch (Feb 26, 2010 to May 6, 2011 B) by Haus of Gaga, boots by Pleaser (All dates), bloody skeleton hands by Unknown (May 7, 2010 to May 6, 2011 C) :Dancers — Outfits by Haus of Gaga, masks by Gary Card "Boys Boys Boys" The screen also splits and horizontal lights are used on the back of the stage. Used footage from the first Apocalyptic Film including the part where Gaga is nude inside the gun. Near the end of the song, she comes to the backstage and then changes her outfit for "Money Honey". SHOWstudio-BoysBoysBoys-01.png Boys Boys Boys.JPG SHOWstudio-BoysBoysBoys-02.png SHOWstudio-BoysBoysBoys-03.png bbb2.JPG BoysBoysBoys-01_500.gif BoysBoysBoys-03_500.gif BoysBoysBoys-02_500.gif BBBFeb21.jpg :Lady Gaga — Body by Haus of Gaga (Feb 18, 2010 for Boys Boys Boys only) "Money Honey" Gaga tells the audience that the thing she hates most is money and then goes into "Money Honey". For he 2011 dates, Gaga did a keytar intro of 1 minute and did 30 seconds of "Money Honey." The backdrop was a black and white reworked version of the footage used as backdrop during the Egypt Act of the Monster Ball:Theater. lady_gaga_2_5_wenn2745523.jpg|A Money Honey Dublin.JPG|B dublin 2 money.JPG MB Program 45.jpg|C PropGlasses..jpg MB MH out.jpg giorgi-armani-lady-gaga-monster-ball.jpg MB Program 05.jpg|D 3 (11).jpg 10-08-21 Tacoma.jpg 1 _12_.jpg MoneyHoney-02-500.gif MB-Arena-MoneyHoney-Backdrop.jpg mh2.JPG mh.JPG MoneyHoney-01-500.gif HBO-MoneyHoney-Stills.jpg :Lady Gaga — A Suit by Unknown (Feb 18, 2010 only), B Coat by Unknown (Feb 20-24, 2010), C Coat & Sunglasses by Armani Privé (Feb 26, 2010 to May 6, 2011), shoes straps by Keko Hainswheeler (Feb 26, 2010 only D), shoes by Pink Cobra :Backdrop — Sunglasses by Versace, shoes by Alexander McQueen (Spring/Summer 2010) "Telephone" Lady Gaga then walks down to the end of the runway wear she recalls when she was in jail and her friend Beyoncé bailed her out, Lady Gaga takes off the trench coat and also hand her glasses to the dancers wo take them off stage. There is no backdrop during this song, but the screen splits, and horizontal lights are used to illuminate the stage. On some shows, her cell phone would ring and she would answer it and it would be Beyonce. She would then say that Beyonce always interrupts her shows. 017-the-fame-org.jpg|A 10-02-20 Dublin2.jpg|B 40044 149245481758265 100000184416113 477356 1108152 n.jpg|C 35423 1503949327713 1503636029 1253370 7566868 n.jpg|D MB T bra.jpg MB T und.jpg 0000006.jpg :A Outfit by Unknown (Feb 18, 2010 only), :B Studded latex bra, pantie by Haus of Gaga (Feb 20-Mar 5, 2010), :C Pantie and disco Bra by Haus of Gaga (Lollapalooza 2010), :D Latex bra & Pantie by Atsuko Kudo (Mar 14, 2010 to May 6, 2011) :Dancers — Outfits by Keko Hainswheeler "Brown Eyes" / "Speechless" / "Stand By Me" / "Living on the Radio" / "Yoü and I" / "Born This Way" (acoustic) / Americano A piano is then brought in and Gaga goes into the song "Brown Eyes", after which she performs "Speechless". During this song, she tells her audience the Monster Claw Story, her life as a teen in New York, and how she became who she is today. piano.JPG|A telephone 12.JPG 039.jpg 10-07-17 St. Louis.jpg JoshOlins-MonsterBall-Piano.jpg :A Body by Haus of Gaga (Feb 18, 2010) ''Twister Film Gaga and her friends then continue down the Glitter Way, and soon they run into an angel, who plays a tune that summons a twister, taking them closer to the Monster Ball, but landing them in a strange place that they don't know. Gaga and her friends are struck by a twister which leads to the transition from the Subway (Act II) to the Forest (Act III). The whole interlude has a strong "Wizard of Oz" inspiration. Transcription of the dialogue can be found here. The Twister Film was played after "Yoü and I" (previously "Speechless"), and before "So Happy I Could Die", which gave Lady Gaga the time to change into the Living Dress. This interlude is displayed on the two rows of cylindrical screens from the catwalk after being lowered onstage. IMG_0168.JPG Twister-Basic2.png Twister-Basic.png Snapshot - 22.jpg Snapshot - 23.jpg Snapshot - 24.jpg Snapshot - 25.jpg Snapshot - 26.jpg Snapshot - 27.jpg Snapshot - 28.jpg Snapshot - 29.jpg Snapshot - 30.jpg Snapshot - 31.jpg Snapshot - 32.jpg Snapshot - 34.jpg Snapshot - 35.jpg Snapshot - 36.jpg Snapshot - 37.jpg Snapshot - 38.jpg IMG_0174.JPG Snapshot - 39.jpg Snapshot - 21.jpg Snapshot - 33.jpg Snapshot - 40.jpg "So Happy I Could Die" There is no backdrop during this song, but live footage while Gaga is singing is shown in the projector screen. Ladygagaprada.jpg pic06729.jpg gaga-prada3.jpg SoHappyDie.png Twister.png armani-prive-platform-shoes-profile.jpg Armani-LivingDress-Shoes.jpg a2d4407b521a58_o.jpg.jpg Lady Gaga Living Dress Liverpool Monster Ball 2-24-10 photo 15.jpg :Lady Gaga — Outfit by Miuccia Prada (Feb 18-22), Living dress by Haus of Gaga (Feb 22-24, 2011), Shoes by Armani Privé Feb-22-24, 2011) :Note on the fashion: Lady Gaga had to use the Living Dress as her new costume, due to an incident on Feb. 22. During the song, in the last part, the outfit got broke due to a rose thrown on stage. She kissed it 2 times and threw it to the audience. Meanwhile, 30 fans died in a battle for the rose. Paws Up Film Then the ''Paws Up Film is played, featuring Gaga with antlers dancing and playing with translucent strings. The music is a remix of "Fancy Footwork" by Chromeo with vocals sample from "Shook One Pt. II" of Mobb Deep with new recorded vocals by Gaga saying "Put your paws up" at the beginning and the end of the interlude. This particular film was used on the [[Monster Ball/Theater|Theater Version (called the Antler Film) ]]minus the "Put your paws up" vocals and written. On stage, giant trees with sharp branch that look like spines. PawsUpFilm-2010_01.jpg PawsUpFilm-2010_02.jpg PawsUpFilm-2010_03.jpg PawsUpFilm-2010_04.jpg PawsUpFilm-2010_05.jpg PawsUpFilm-2010_06.jpg PawsUpFilm-2010_07.jpg PawsUpFilm-2010_08.jpg PawsUpFilm-2010_08.jpg PawsUpFilm-2010_10.jpg PawsUpFilm-2010_11.jpg PawsUpFilm-2010_12.jpg PawsUpFilm-2010_13.jpg PawsUpFilm-2010_14.jpg PawsUpFilm-2010_15.jpg PawsUpFilm-2010_16.jpg PawsUpFilm-2010_17.jpg PawsUpFilm-2010_18.jpg PawsUpFilm-2010_19.jpg PawsUpFilm-2010_20.jpg PawsUpFilm-2010_21.jpg PawsUpFilm-2010_22.jpg PawsUpFilm-2010_23.jpg PawsUpFilm-2010_24.jpg PawsUpFilm-2010_25.jpg PawsUpFilm-2010_26.jpg PawsUpFilm-2010_27.jpg PawsUpFilm-2010_28.jpg :Lady Gaga — A Outfit, hat, shoes by ???, B Antlers by Nina Butkovich-Budden for Marko Mitanovski (Spring/Summer 2010 "Lady Macbeth" collection), corset by ???, shoes by Alexander McQueen (Spring/Summer 2010) Act III — Central Park "Monster" She then returns and sings "Monster". Gaga jump, old outfit come back. The Sacred Heart Chimera is “a flesh body suit with Swarovski diamond sacred heart on the chest, hairy crutch and breast and feathered shoulders with long tonal hair cape and a gold hood”. The original backdrop for this song during the first Monster Ball Tour is used, but instead of using a red background color, it uses a purple background color. 12-2.jpg|A MonWhite.png MB M out.jpg MonBeast.png|B ____ _29_.jpg MB M in.jpg old monster 2.0.1.JPG|C Photo-331.jpg old monster 2.0.JPG HBO-Monster-Stills.jpg monster31286.JPG m.JPG ShoesProp..jpg|Backstage. :Lady Gaga — A Hair monster outfit by Charlie le Mindu with B Sacred Heart Chimera by Alex Noble (Feb 18 to Dec 21, 2010), C Black feather outfit by Zaldy Goco (Jan 19 to May 6, 2011) :Dancers — Outfits by Alex Noble "Teeth" Gaga then states that the thing she hates more than money is the truth. ("Teeth"). ____ _30_.jpg 049.jpg Teeth.png Teeth2.png MB T in.jpg 055-1024x682.jpg t1snarlingdogs.JPG t.JPG Teeth3.JPG Ouutake8.jpg :Lady Gaga — Body by Zaldy Goco (Feb 18 to Aug 17, 2010), latex body by Unknown (Aug 19 to Dec 22, 2010), bra by Jean Paul Gaultier and tights by Capezio (Feb 19 to May 6, 2011) :Dancers — Outfits by Alex Noble and Keko Hainswheeler "Alejandro" Gaga and her friends then find the Eternal Fountain, the only fountain that bleeds for you. Gaga then goes into "Alejandro" while she jumps into the fountain and sings as blood pours over her. To be expanded. Angel Fountain, blood with fire. This backdrop is the same as the Raven Film, but colored in sea-green instead of red. al.JPG Alejandro3.png 10-04-01 Perth.jpg Photo-381.jpg New Alejandro.JPG SHOWstudio-Raven-01.png SHOWstudio-Raven-02.png SHOWstudio-Raven-03.png SHOWstudio-Raven-04.png SHOWstudio-Raven-05.png Outtake-5.jpg ''Manifesto of Little Monsters This interlude featuring some footage of Lady Gaga wearing costumes of Marko Mitanovski, Alexander McQueen, masks by NOKI, Jaiden rVa James with an old piano in background while she reads a slightly modified version of the Manifesto of Little Monsters featured in the ''Book of Gaga. Recorded vocals This is the Manifesto of Little Monsters. There's something heroic about the way my fans operate their cameras. So precisely, so intricately, and so proudly. Like Kings writing the history of their people. Its their prolific nature that both creates and procures what will later be perceived as "The Kingdom." So, the real truth about Lady Gaga fans, my little monsters, lies in this sentiment: They are the kings. They are the queens. They write the history of the kingdom, and I am something of a devoted Jester. It is in the theory of perception that we have established our bond. Or, the lie, I should say, for which we kill. We are nothing without our image. Without our projection. Without the spiritual hologram of who we perceive ourselves to be, or rather, to become, in the future. When you're lonely, I'll be lonely too. And this is The Fame. Love and art, 12/18/1974 Lady Gaga ManifestoOfLittleMonsters-001.jpg M11.JPG m2.JPG M13.JPG M6.jpg M3.JPG M4.JPG M14.JPG Mentour_gaga.jpg Manifesto-mickey-3.jpg Monster film.jpg M12.JPG M5.JPG M13.jpg M6.JPG M7.JPG M8.JPG M9.JPG M10.JPG M19.jpg Manifesto Interlude.jpg Manifesto-mickey-2.jpg Manifesto-MB1.png 036-thefamegallery.jpg M15.JPG :Lady Gaga — Costumes by Marko Mitanovski (Spring/Summer 2010 "Lady Macbeth"), Alexander McQueen (Spring/Summer 2010 "Plato's Alantis) , Mickey mask by NOKI (1997), nail covered hood by Jaiden rVa James (Youth by Youth Spring/Summer 2010), clear rubber mask by Franc Fernandez "Poker Face" Gaga then returns and sings "Poker Face". There is no backdrop during this song, but live footage while Gaga is singing is shown in the projector screen. If she had a show without a runway she uses the old backdrop. In the last shows, Gaga only wore the Alejandro outfit with the scarf and the jacket. 2 (35).jpg|A Pokerface.png normal_34.jpg|B poker.JPG 0-0-10_Terry_Richardson_001.jpg PokerFace-MB-HBO.jpg :Lady Gaga — A Leopard outfit by Haus of Gaga (February-April, 2010), B Second Skin lace bodysuit by SOMARTA, leather underwear by Dog, cuffs by Odradek (April 14, 2010-May 6, 2011) :Dancers — Outfits by Haus of Gaga ''Apocalyptic Film After being shown only on the opening night of the Theater Version, this interlude was recut to include the stars backdrop of "Paparazzi". The first scene is Gaga being shown on the screen with the backdrop of Paparazzi during the original version (Note: On July 2, The first scene was Gaga's smoking from "Paper Gangsta"). The second scene is a rebuilt city of the original version. The third scene is the backdrop from Paper Gangsta during the original version. It ends with Gaga smoking. Apocalyptic3.png APO-002.png Apocalyptic2.png Apocalyptic4.png PaperGangsta-TMBT1.png s5.JPG interlude1.JPG Act IV — '''The Monster Ball' "Paparazzi" Gaga and her friends find themselves in a dark place, and after some dialogue, Gaga's friends run off, leaving her alone to deal with the Fame Monster, a giant angler fish. ("Paparazzi") Gaga eventually kills the Fame Monster by using her Pyro-Bra and Pyro-Underwear. There is no backdrop during this song, but the Angler Fish is present at the back of the stage. Paparazzo.jpg Paparazzi2.png 045.jpg paparazzi.JPG 4909881066_b7a9787316_b.jpg MB P out.jpg MB P in.jpg HBO-Paparazzi-Stills.jpg Bra..jpg|Backstage. :Lady Gaga — Green origami dress by Haus of Gaga, Pyro-bra & pyro-panty by Tom Talmon Studio :Dancers — Angler Fish "Bad Romance" She then leaves for the Monster Ball. At the Monster Ball, Gaga asks her fans if it's the best party on the planet, and tells them to dance. The backdrop are mostly black-and-white kaleidoscopes while some hands are shown in black-and-white too. ("Bad Romance") TMB-Armani02.jpg 5390658303_14647a4230_z.jpg|A Manchester-Armani-BR.jpg Bad Romance dublin.JPG|B dublin bad romance 2.JPG Mirrored Outfit Sketch.png adkd3b.jpg|C Orbit.png Armani-Silver-BadRomance.jpg PropHead..jpg Dressags..jpg MB-Splash-BR-ending.jpg 165313_139840086074000_100001440278956_241347_4958949_n.jpg 7515641_Image_11.jpg BR2.JPG BR..JPG BadRomance-Interlude-SHOWstudio-1.png BadRomance-Interlude-SHOWstudio-2.png BadRomance-Interlude-SHOWstudio-3.png BadRomance-Interlude-SHOWstudio-4.png BadRomance-Interlude-SHOWstudio-5.png BadRomance-Interlude-SHOWstudio-6.png BadRomance-Interlude-SHOWstudio-7.png SHOWstudio-BadRomance-05.png SHOWstudio-BadRomance-06.png SHOWstudio-BadRomance-10.png SHOWstudio-BadRomance-11.png Outtotake.png :Lady Gaga :*A Body by Giorgio Armani (Feb 18, 2010), :*B Top by Rachael Barrett, Body by Haus of Gaga, Lobster Headpiece by Philip Treacy (Feb 20—24, 2010), :*C Mirror outfit & shoes by Armani Privé (Feb 26—May 6, 2011) :Dancers — Helmets & Armors by Alun Davies, outfits by Haus of Gaga :*The Orbit by Nasir Mazhar & Haus of Gaga "Born This Way" The song was only performed on shows in 2011. BoudoirPiano-BTW.jpg BTW-Muglerboots.jpg Photo-441.jpg 11-03-14 Dallas2.jpg Born This way.png :Lady Gaga — Nude latex & shoes by MUGLER :Dancers — Nude latex by MUGLER, sandal by Unknown :Boudoir Organ ''Fan Film At the very end of the show, the ''Fan Film is shown on the screen. The Fan Film was replaced on Apr 23 with "Judas" being played with the artwork on the main screen. Fan film.JPG Tumblr ljs1fbKneg1qd28wlo1 500.jpg|Judas April 23 Category:The Monster Ball Tour